Love Triangle With Ambrollins
by AmbroseRollinsFan
Summary: I get a dream job working for the WWE as a manager to the dominate stable of all time The Shield who consists of Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. I fall for both Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, and I become a sister to Roman Reigns. A love triangle starts between Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and myself as I am happy to be with them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raw was just getting started, and I was nervous as I just signed my contract with the WWE as I still couldn't believe it. I just got a job as a manager to the most dominate trio of all time The Shield, and this would be the first time that I would have met them. I walked inside the building, and head down the hallway when I spotted them. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and of course Dean Ambrose. My heart started pounding as I started walking where they were, and I couldn't breathe. Seth noticed me, and I was shaking as he spoke.

"Hello there, I am Seth Rollins, and you are.

I took a deep breath, and finally spoke looking him into his brown eyes.

"I am Tina, and it is great to meet you Seth."

I couldn't take my eyes off Dean, and Seth chuckled as my face turned red.

"Aw I see you have a crush on Dean and go on talk to him."

I felt my hands shake when he turned to look at me, and his dark blue eyes was starting into my brown eyes. Roman looked over at me and spoke.

"It is alright he isn't going to bite you, and there is no reason to be nervous oh I am Roman Reigns."

Dean smiled at me and takes me by my hand causing my heart to beat faster.

"Hi, I am Dean Ambrose as it is great to meet you."

I couldn't move, and I smiled a bit before I could even speak again.

"Hey Dean, and I am Tina as I am going to be managing the three of you."

Seth rubbed his chin and spoke again.

"Are you just managing us as a trio when we are having six-man tag team matches?"

I look at him and talked again.

"No, I am also managing you three when you're in single matches, and even in tag team matches."

Dean squeezed my hand, and I looked at him. He noticed how red my face was and pulled me close to him.

"Why don't you and I go somewhere, and get to know each other better?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked into his eyes as I spoke to him.

"Yeah that sounds great, and I will see you two later.

Dean and I walked away from Roman and Seth, and they whispered as it seemed like a spark had hit between Dean and me as I didn't know why I felt nervous around him. We went inside their locker room which had The Shield on the door, and he shut the door. We sat down on the bench and talked.

"It is alright I make you feel nervous, and I know you can feel the connection between us."

I blushed, and I finally answered him.

"Yeah, I felt it when I came up to you guys, and I can't believe I am really managing The Shield. "You guys are my favorite group of all time, and now I am happy that I met all of you especially you Dean."

Dean leaned in, and we were only a few inches away from each other. I felt my cheeks burn up, and he brushed his lips against mine. My heart started beating even faster, and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Dang you kiss great, and I can't believe I am in here alone with The Lunatic Fringe."

"You're lucky to be in here with me, and we should see where this leads as I have a singles match tonight against The Miz as you will be in my corner." "You can wear one of my shirts out there during the match and cheer me on."

I got up, and he showed me where to change at. He handed me one of his shirts that would fit me, and I went into the place he told me to go. I changed into his shirt and came out as he whistled at me.  
"My shirt really looks good on you, and let's go cause my match is up next."  
We walked out of the locker room, and he held my hand as his theme song hit as we went through the curtain. I didn't know what I was even doing, and the ring announcer started announcing his arrival.

"Making his way to the ring from Cincinnati, Ohio weighing in at 225 Dean Ambrose."

Dean done his entrance while I just walked beside him and watched as he got in the ring. I stood in his corner when The Miz came out. I rolled my eyes not impressed, and He got in the ring. The bell rang, and I cheered Dean on through the match. Miz yelled at me because I was supporting Dean, and that is when Dean hit Dirty Deeds. He pinned Miz, and the referee counted to three. I got into the ring and celebrated with Dean when he pulled me into a passionate kiss. He broke it, and we got out of the ring. He took my hand again, and we headed backstage where Roman and Seth waited on us. Seth looked at us and spoke to us.

"You did great out there Deano, and you showed The Miz not to mess with you." "You done great as a manager, and don't worry we will help you with your own entrance." "We will even show you how to do our entrance when we have six-man tag team matches when we come through the crowd."

I smiled at Seth and talked yet again.

"It felt great walking down the ramp for a match, and I can't believe I get to travel with you guys as this is so amazing."

Roman and Seth had a tag team match with Sheamus and Cesaro, and I went out there with them. They won, and we met up with Dean. We got ready to leave the arena, and head to get something to eat before heading to the hotel to rest up before going to the next town for a house show. We decided to eat at Wendy's and went to the hotel after. I ended up in a room with Dean while Roman and Seth had their own rooms. I walked into the bathroom and changed into my night clothes. I came out, and he watched him as he smiled.

"You look really good, and we better get some sleep before we head out to Dallas, Texas for the house show."

I helped him turn down the covers and climbed into bed. I turned on my side, and felt his arm fall around me pulling me really close to him. He kissed the top of my head, and we fell asleep by each other.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When morning came I woke up, and still wrapped up in his arms. I look over at him, and he is still sleeping. He looked like an angel laying there, and I didn't want to wake him up. I got out of bed slowly and walk inside the bathroom. I took a shower and got out. I dried off and put clean clothes on. I dried my hair and did my makeup not putting too much on. I walked over, and he is sitting on the bed awake now as I smiled at him.

"Good morning Dean, and I slept good." "How did you sleep?"

He smiled at me, and he spoke as I blushed just looking at him.

"I slept really well, and I am glad you slept good.

There was a knock on the door, and I went to open it. I saw Seth standing there and blushed at the sight of him as he laughed.

"I came to see if you two was up, and we are packed up just waiting for you two to come on."

"We still have to pack up, and we will be down to meet up with you as well as Roman."

He left, and I gave Dean time to shower. He came out fully dressed, and I couldn't help myself for checking him out as my eyes scan his body up and down blushing a bright red. We packed up and went where Seth and Roman was waiting on us at. We checked out and went to the car. We put our stuff in and got inside. Roman was the one driving, so I sat in the back with Dean letting Seth have the passenger seat up front. We headed up to Dallas, Texas for the house show. We got there after grabbing a bite to eat for breakfast and checked in at the hotel. We put our stuff in our rooms and took our travelling bags with us to the arena. Roman parked the car, and the four of us went inside. We found our locker room and put our stuff inside. We are in the hallway, and I spoke to them.

"What do we have planned for tonight?"

Seth looked at me, and he got speaking as I blushed looking into his eyes.

"I have a singles match against Cesaro, so you will be accompanying me down to the ring." "We will introduce as our manager at the next Raw, and that can be your official debut since these two are just to get you a feel of what it is like to be a manager." We will go to the ring at the beginning of Raw, and introduce you in." "Roman also has a singles match, and he is going up against Sheamus this way you get to accompany both of us to the ring at different times."

"Doesn't Dean have a match tonight?"

"No, he doesn't, so he will be out there with you in our corner." "He does have an interview segment, so you will be with him during that as it is after my match."  
Seth went to get ready for his match, and I took my stuff that I was going to wear to the ring with him to the other room. I came out, and Dean checked me over as I smiled at him. Dean and I waited for Seth, and he came out. The three of us headed to the curtain, and The Second Coming with Burn It Down intro hit as we made our way out onto the ramp. We make our way down the ramp, and the ring announcer in the ring started announcing his arrival.

"Making his way to the ring from Davenport, Iowa, and weighing 217 pounds Seth Rollins."

Seth got into the ring, and we stood in his corner. Cesaro came out, and the match started. We cheered Seth on, and he hit the Curb Stomp on Cesaro as he won the match. The three of us made our way backstage, and Seth went to our locker room where Roman is. Dean and I are backstage talking when Renee Young walks over to us, and the interview starts as she gets speaking.

"Who is this right here with you Dean?"

"Next Monday Night Raw we will be introducing who she is, and it will be her official debut. "The first two shows were just to get her used to being in the company, and we will also have another announcement to make next Monday as well."

We took off after the interview is over and walk inside of the locker room. Roman had just finished getting ready for his match since it was in the Main Event we had time to relax.

"I can't believe this is the second show that I accompanied you guys to the ring." "I am really happy, and I can't wait for next Raw where I will be introduced as your manager."

Dean smiled at me and put his arm around me as he got talking.

"I hope to introduce you as my girlfriend, and I hope you don't mind me doing that"

"Of course, that will be perfect, and I don't mind you calling me your girlfriend."

Seth watched me, and it seemed he was getting jealous as he walked out of the room as I noticed.

"What is wrong with Seth?"

"I am not sure, but I am sure he will be fine."

I walk out of the room with Roman and headed out as Dean followed us. The Truth Reigns hits, and the announcer introduced him.

"Coming to the ring from Pensacola, Florida weighing 265 Roman Reigns."

Roman got into the ring, and Sheamus made his way out. The match got started, and Sheamus had the advance until out of nowhere Roman hit his Spear. He won the match, and the three of us went backstage as Seth was waiting on us with his bag ready to go. He avoided eye contact with Dean and kept his eyes on me as I smiled. Roman and Dean went to get our stuff that left me alone with Seth. He stepped closer and pulled me in pressing his lips to mine causing my heart to pound. We pulled back, and just looked at each other when they came back. The four of us headed to the care in silence. Dean got up front to drive, and Roman took the passenger seat that left Seth and me the back seat. Dean drove, and Seth leaned toward my ear as he whispered.

"Stay in my room tonight, and we can watch a movie together."

I smiled at him and whispered to him.

"Alright I will stay in your room tonight, and that sounds good."

We got to the hotel and walk inside. I hugged Roman, and kissed Dean. I took off with Seth to his room, and Dean was confused as Roman spoke up.

"Don't worry about it I think your not the only one that Tammy has a crush on."

"That is what it looks like, and maybe Seth as well as me can have her that will be great."

They went to their rooms, and I was sitting on the couch while Seth popped us some popcorn to eat while we watched a movie. We already had our cokes in the cup holders, and he came back with the bowl of popcorn. He sat down next to me and picked up the remote control as he started the movie.

"I hope you don't mind watching the My Little Pony movie with me."

"I don't mind I love My Little Pony, and I wanted to see this movie."

I got some popcorn in my hand and ate it as the movie started. We even had some M&M's in a bowl. I ate some of those and took a sip of my drink. After the movie was over we got ready for bed and turned down the bed sheets. We climbed into bed, and he held me very close to him wrapping both arms around me.

He leaned over and kissed me on my lips as it grew to a passionate kiss. It was getting hot in the room from the kiss, and he ended up right on top of me.

"Tell me if you want to stop, and I will as I don't want to make you do what you're not ready to do."

"I will tell you when to stop, and right now it is alright."

We ended up making out a bit, then it ended up going all the way. In the morning I woke up and thought about the night we shared. Seth still held me and woke up as we just looked at each other as it dawned on the both of us we done it unprotected.

"Do you regret what happened between us last night?"

"No, I don't regret it, and you know we will have to tell them."

We took a shower together and ended up doing it again. We got dressed and got packed. We walk out of the room as Dean and Roman stare at us not knowing what happened last night, and this morning. The four of us got something to eat and loaded up the car. Seth decided to drive, and I got up in the passenger seat. Dean and Roman took the back seat, and the drive to the place to Raw was a silent one as only music was heard. We checked into that hotel, and went to the arena early to prepare for what we are going to do when the show started.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raw started up, and the four of us are standing in the ring. Roman took the microphone, and he got talking.

"Tonight, we have a few announcements to make, and let me start by introducing to someone that just signed with managing us as a trio, a tag team and in singles this is our manager Tammy."  
Dean lifted up his microphone and spoke.

"That isn't all, and she is also my girlfriend."

Seth looks at him, and Dean nodded to go ahead as he spoke.

"There is just one more thing, and that is she is also my girlfriend."

The fans cheered, and I didn't say anything when our music hit as the four of us got out of the ring. We headed to the back, and I was left alone with Dean. I took a deep breath and spoke to him.

"There is something I want to tell you, and I hope you won't get mad."

"What do you need to tell me?" I won't get mad, so go ahead don't keep me in the dark."

"Last night Seth and I slept together, and we did again this morning."

He didn't say anything at first, and I was scared he would end up breaking up with me. He took a deep breath, and finally spoke again.

"I am not mad about that, and your dating him as well."

"Yeah, I know that, but I thought you would want to be the one that done it first to me."

"Look as much as I wanted to, but I wanted to wait. "I am not leaving you cause of what you and Seth did, and we will be alright." "I love you just like Seth does, and now to break it to your brother is going to be hard."

"I am glad you aren't mad, and yeah I am not looking forward to telling Roman."

We met up with Seth and Roman, and I told Roman what happened. Seth was alright with me telling them on my own, and he didn't look happy from the way he was staring at me. "Bro say something please Ro."

"I am not sure what to say and give me time to process this sis."

Roman pulled me in for a brotherly hug and let me go. I accompanied Dean down to the ring for his match, and he ended up winning. We hung out backstage when it was time for Seth and Roman's tag team match, and I went out with them. They won, and the four of us headed to the hotel after we got our bags. Seth, Dean and I decided to share a room. Roman went to his room, and the three of us watched TV. We got ready for bed, and I laid between them, and they both held me. I couldn't sleep that night and stared up at the ceiling as they slept. In the morning we got up and got dressed before meeting Roman with our bags packed. Dean and Seth got up in the front with Seth driving, and I got in the back with Roman. The drive to the next house show was total silence, and we got there finally. We walk into the hotel and go to our rooms to put our stuff away. I stayed in the room I was sharing with Seth, and he went out to go work out right after we had breakfast. I was sitting on the couch watching TV when suddenly, I got up, and ran to the bathroom. I got on my knees and threw up in the toilet. Not knowing what was going on I called Dean and Roman, and they came to the room. I cleaned myself up and took a shower. I put on clean clothes, and I let them in. I sat on the couch between them and didn't understand what is going on with me. Roman looks at me and spoke.

"Alright we are taking you to the doctor, and to find out what is wrong."

I felt sick again and ran to the bathroom to throw up again. Dean made the call that we were going to miss the house show, and it was approved. Seth came back, and I was in clean clothes again. Roman told him that we had the night off, and what happened to me. We left the hotel and checked out. Dean drove with Roman in the front, and I sat with Seth in the back still not looking well at all as we were on our way to the doctor's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The four of us sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office, and a nurse came out to call me back. Seth and Dean went back with me, and the nurse took what she needed from me. We are sitting in the room when the doctor came in and did the pregnancy test on me. He left the room, and I was scared to death.

"What if it turns out that I am pregnant?"

"We will be alright, and it will be great to have another member added."

I was worried, and I held both their hands when the doctor came back with the results as I shook with fear.

"Congratulations you are indeed pregnant."

I shallowed hard and bit my bottom lip.

"Thanks for the news doc, and we will take care of her during the pregnancy."

"Which one of you is the father?"

Seth looks at the doctor and spoke.

"I am, and this is wonderful news I am happy that I am becoming a father."

The three of us walked out of the room and told Roman the news. He pulled me in for a hug, and I was still shaking from hearing the news.

"Are you going to be alright sis?"

"I am not sure bro, and I am really scared."

Dean squeezed my head and spoke.

"We will be right with you through the whole process, and you will be a great mom."

"Maybe next time you will become a father Dean."

"Let's get through this one first before we go planning for another one."

We left the hospital, and I sat with Dean in the back. We went back to the hotel, and we had a show on Monday we had to get ready for. I laid down on the couch, and Seth sat down by me taking my hand.

"I will stay right here with you, and watch you sleep."

Dean kissed me on the lips and took off to his room as well as Roman. I barely slept that night, and when morning came we packed up the car. Dean drove us to the place that Raw was at, and we went inside of the arena when we got there. We are hanging out backstage, and I get talking.

"What will happen when I start showing."

"One of us will stay with you at the hotel and take care of you."

I went out to ring with Dean, and he ends up winning his match. We meet up with Roman and Seth, and we leave to the arena as we head to the hotel for the night.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 We went to our rooms to put our stuff up, and I am staying with Dean. I got sick when we entered the room and took a shower. I put on clean clothes, and we left the hotel to head to the arena. We walk inside, and head out to the ring. We get in, and Dean gets a microphone as he gets talking.

"We have some more news, and that is that Seth and Tammy are having their first child together."

The fans cheered, and we got out of the ring after our music hit. I got sick for the second time and came out in clean clothes as I accompanied Seth for his match, and he won the match. We came back, and Roman took off to get us the rest of the night off which we got. We got our stuff and went to the car. We went straight to the hotel after we ate, and I got sick again.

"I am getting tired of getting sick like this."

"Hey, it is morning sickness, and it is excepted when pregnant as we will help you."

"Right now, I want to lay down, and get some rest."

I change into my night clothes even though it was still morning and laid down on the couch. Seth came in the room and sat on the couch next to me.

"What would you want a boy or a girl?"

"As long as it is healthy, then I am alright with either one."

I slept well but ended up getting sick again. I took another shower and walked out in clean clothes. Roman stopped by, and it was getting supper time. We decided to order in and watch a movie together. Roman ordered pizza, and we went to his room to watch a movie.

"I can't wait to find out what we are having."

"It will be great to know when it is time, and this movie is really good."

We watched the first two of The Maze Runner series and are going to see the final installment. Roman looked at the three of us as he spoke.

"How about after we watch this one which is the second one we go to the movies and watch the last one?"

"That sounds great, and we should do that as I would like to see how it is finished."

We finished up the second movie and left to head to the movie theater to watch the last installment. We got popcorn, candy and drinks, and went to the theater it was playing in. We sat down, and it started. I sat between Seth and Dean and held their hands. The movie was happy and sad at the same time, and after it was over we went back to the hotel to get some rest before we had to hit the road in the morning to head to the next show. I didn't sleep well at all and got up. I sat on the couch and watched TV. Morning came, and Dean got up. He checked on me, and I was sleeping on the couch. He woke me up, and we took a shower. We were packed after we got dressed and met up with Roman and Seth. We loaded up the car and got inside as Dean decided to drive as I sat in the back with Seth as it is onto San Diego, California for a house show.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We got to the arena and walk inside. We went to our locker room and put our stuff down. I walked out with Seth, and we went out for his match. He won, and after we came backstage I ended up getting sick again. We went where Roman and Dean were, and Seth told them he was taking me back to the hotel for me to lay down then he would come back to pick them up. Seth and I left the arena and went to the hotel. We went inside of our hotel room, and I took a shower. I came back out in night clothes and laid down on the couch. He kissed my lips and covered me up with a light blanket. He left to go back to the arena, and he told them that I was resting. Dean and Roman had their tag team match, and they won. They got our stuff and left the arena. They picked up some food and came back to the hotel. They came into the room that was, and Dean woke me up carefully. I sat up slowly, and we ate.

"I will stay with you at the hotel for the house show, and take care of you"

"Alright, Dean that will be alright.

Seth and Roman had matches at the house show, but Dean didn't have a match that night which was good. I got sick again and came out with clean night clothes. Dean decided to stay with Seth and me, and Roman left to go to his room. I laid between them in bed and ended up getting up once again to throw up. I sat on the couch, and they came to check on me. They put me across their laps, and I drifted off to sleep as they watched me.

"You sure you want to stay at the hotel Dean."

"Yeah, I am sure Seth that I want to stay at the hotel."

I slept good for the rest of the night, and morning came. I got up to take a shower and came out in clean clothes. We packed our stuff and met up with Roman. We loaded the car and stopped to get something to eat. Roman and Seth sat up front, and Dean sat with me in the back. I drifted off to sleep on Dean's shoulder, and we got to hotel. We got out of the car and went inside. Dean and I was sharing a room, and Seth had his own room so did Roman. We went to our rooms and put our stuff down. Seth and Roman stopped by Dean and my room, and I kissed Seth. I hugged my brother, and they left to go to the arena. Dean ran some errands for me, and I was starting to show as the munches had to start. I took a nap on the couch, and Dean sat in the chair next to the couch to keep an eye on me. Roman and Seth came back after the show, and I woke up. We decided to go out to eat supper, and we got ready to go. We left the arena and headed toward the restaurant. Seth and Roman told Dean and me that they won their matches, and Seth would be staying with me at the next hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We got to the hotel, and time for Raw. We checked into our rooms, and Seth remained in my room. Dean and Roman showed up in our room, and I kissed Dean as well as hugged my brother. They left, and Seth decided to cook him and me some lunch. I sat on the couch, and we were going to watch Raw tonight to see how Roman and Dean in their matches, and I watched some house designs shows on TV. Seth came back with some grilled cheese sandwiches two for each of us, a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos and some coca colas to drink even the paper towels. We watched the shows together and ate our food.

"I miss going to the shows with you guys."

"I know you do, and nine months seems like it will take a long time." "We are going to be wonderful parents to our little girl, and maybe after you have her then you and Dean can start trying for a baby of your own."

"That will be great to have a baby with both of you, and thanks for fixing our lunch."

"Your welcome, and it was great doing it for you."

I took a nap, and he ran the errands of food I wanted. I threw up 3 times, and finally I got to rest before Raw came on. We sat on the couch, and Seth turned on the TV on putting the channel on 30 for Raw. Dean and Roman had a tag team match, and they took on Cesaro and Sheamus. We cheered for them, and they won the match. They left the ring, and that is when Miz attacked Dean. I screamed, and Seth pulled me close to him.

"He will be alright, and Mike will pay for that."

Miz hit the Skull-Crushing Finale on Dean and got chased off by Roman. I was worried about Dean and cried in Seth's shirt. We watched the rest of the show, and they came back to the hotel. I got up and ran to Dean wrapping my arms around him.

"Are you alright babe?

"I was so worried about you honey, and I hope you make him pay for doing that."

"Oh, I will get even, and we don't need to see you hurt that is why Roman will be taking care of you when Seth and I do the house show."

"Yay I will get taking care of by my big brother, and this is going to be great."

"I am glad to be able to take of you sis, and just wait until my niece starts kicking."

I punch Roman in the arm lightly.

"That wasn't funny bro."

"Yeah, it kind of was, and come on let's get some food to eat for supper."

"I want Kentucky Fried Chicken."

We left to go to KFC, and we ate. We left there and went to Wendy's to get us Frosty's for dessert. We went back to the hotel and watched a movie. We got ready for bed and laid down for the night. Morning came, and I took a shower. I was dressed, and we packed up. We loaded up the car, and I got in the back with Seth as Dean drove. Roman sat up there with him, and Dean drove to the place that the house show was taking place at.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We got to the hotel, and we went inside to put our stuff down. I am sharing a room with Seth, and before anything else could happen. He gets down on his knee and pulls out a black jewelry box from his jacket pocket. He took my hand and looks into my eyes as he spoke as Roman and Dean looked on as they knew about it.

"I love you with all my heart and soul, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "Tammy, will you marry me?"

I was shocked, and tears ran down my face. I smiled at him and spoke finally.

"Yes, Seth I will marry you."  
Seth slipped the engagement ring on my finger, and we shared a passionate kiss. I kissed Dean and hugged my brother.

"Did you two know about this?"

"Yes, we did, and Seth told us to keep it a secret as he wanted to ask you. "Don't worry I will have my turn, and I love you 2.

"You deserve to be happy sis, and I know this two will make you happy."

Roman stayed with me while Dean and Seth took off to the arena right after we ate breakfast, and I was so happy. We will be celebrating the engagement when the show was over, and of course I get to choose where we go out tonight as I couldn't wait."

"Are those happy tears I see falling from your eyes sis?"

"Yes, bro these are happy tears." "First, I find out that Seth and I are having a baby girl next I am engaged to him." "I can't for when Dean and I are having a baby and are engaged that will be so great."

Roman fixed us Chicken Noodle Soup for lunch since it seemed to be staying down, and I still looked flushed from being pregnant which we found out from the doctor that it was quite normal.

"Are you planning to tell mom and dad the good news sis?"

"Of course, I am bro as I will call them right now."

I picked up the phone and dialed the house. Our dad picked up, and I spoke to him.

"Hey dad I wanted to call and let you and mom know that Seth and I are engaged and that you will be grandparents because I am pregnant with a baby girl."

"That is wonderful news, and we are so proud of you." "We hope your brother is taking care of you while you are on the road with them."

"Yeah, he sure is as I was shocked at first now with me not being on the road with them seems strange." "One of them stays with me at the hotel to take care of me during the pregnancy, and hopefully Dean and I will be next."

"That will be great when it happens, and we love you and Roman so much."

"We love you 2 so much as well, and I got to go bye dad."

"Bye sweetie."

I hung up the phone and told Roman how happy they were. Seth called, and said that Dean and him won their matches that they are on their way back. It wasn't long before they were back, and I decided to go to Outback to celebrate the engagement. We left the hotel and went inside. We were seated, and we ordered our drinks and food. I got water and a coca cola to drink, and even got a steak with a baked potato and corn. The drinks and food came, and we ate. Roman paid for the bill when it came, and we left. Seth and Dean would be going to the house show while Roman stayed at the hotel with me. I was 4 months pregnant at this point and was really showing. We got back to the hotel and watched TV before heading to bed. I slept real close to Dean, and he held me tight. There was a loud knocking on our door at 2 o'clock in the morning, and Dean got up to answer it. Seth came running into room, and right into the bedroom where I was. I woke up and looked at him as he was shaking for some reason.

"What is wrong Seth?"

"I had a nightmare, and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Do you want to stay in here with Dean and me?"

"Yeah, that will be great."

Seth got by me on the other side, and Dean got back in bed where he was. I rubbed Seth's back until he went back to sleep. Roman walked in the room later and watched the three of us sleep. I woke up and looked at him standing there by the end of the bed.

"What are you doing bro?"

"Watching the three of you sleep, so you can go back to sleep if you want sis I am just here to protect you three if I have to."

"Overprotective much Ro."

"I have to be this way, and I wouldn't let anything happen to the three of you."

I fell back to sleep, and Roman sat in the chair in the room as he just watched over us until we woke up when the sun came through the window. Dean and Seth was up, but I was still sleeping. Dean shook me a bit, and I opened my eyes staring at him.

"Alright, come on wake-up babe we are hungry."

"Ugh, alright I am getting up honey."

I got up and changed clothes. We left to go eat breakfast and came back after I had to have some milk and some chocolate ice cream. We are back in the room, and I sat at the table eating my cake and drinking my milk. Dean is sitting at the table while Roman and Seth are ready for Raw, and they come back. I kissed Seth, and hugged Roman. They left, and Dean kept watching me okay the lunatic side of him was showing as he looked intense as I ate some more of my cake then washed it down with some milk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean keeps staring at me, and I couldn't stand it anymore as I finally broke the silence between us.

"Alright, you can stop staring at me like that Dean I am ok."

"I know you are, and I can't take my eyes off you."

I blushed when he said that, and we went to the couch after I was done with my cake and milk. He held me in his arms when Raw came on, and Seth would end up winning his match as Roman's didn't even have a winner at all cause of interference that Seth had to come out to help him out. They came to the hotel, and we went out to eat. I felt a kick and held my stomach.

"What is it baby?"

"I felt the baby kick, and it was a hard kick." I said.

Seth put his hand on my stomach, and our little girl kicked again.

"Aw that is so sweet, and we know it will have a kick to her."

We got some milkshakes to go, and I got a chocolate one. We watched a movie on TV, and I had to wrap myself up in a blanket since I was getting cold. Dean and Roman had the house show to do, and that leaves Seth to stay with me. Being 6 months pregnant now was a touch and go of me throwing up and was getting tired of it as I wanted it to go away.

"It will get easier, and you're doing good."

"I want to have her now, but I know three months left to go ugh I am tired of waiting as I want to hold her in my arms."

"Did you guys think of any names?"

"No, we haven't but maybe while you and Dean are at the house show that we will come up with names for our daughter."

I decided to lay down, and I fell asleep right on the couch.

"Maybe you show carry her to the bedroom, and finally do something."

"As much as I want to I don't know if now it is the right time."

"Come on you can't be like this, and Dean it is time you and her actually slept together."

"Alright, but if she slaps me I am blaming you Roman."

Dean walks over to the couch and picks me up. He carries me to the bedroom and lays me down on the bed. He shuts the door and locks it. He comes back, and crawls into bed with me. I wake up and look at him as I smile.

"Are we going to finally you know."

"Yeah, we surely are as this should be fun."

We ended up sleeping together as Roman and Seth could hear us, and after it was done I was back asleep as he went downstairs where they were.

"Wow, that was really loud up there."

"Oh, shut up Seth, and it was amazing if this doesn't work I swear I am punching one of you."

I tossed and turned, and Seth ran up where I was. He sat down on the bed and touched me.

"Ahh no."

"Shh it is alright your having a bad dream, so come on wake-up sweetheart.

I woke up and got in Seth's arms as he comforted me as sweat was pouring down my body.

"I got you, and your safe we are all here together."

I went back to sleep, and Dean as well as Roman ended staying as they went to sleep. Morning came, and I woke up looking around the room as Seth wasn't there.  
"Seth."

I didn't get any answer, so I got up. I went downstairs and didn't see Dean or Roman either.

"Guys where are you?"

I screamed, and when I woke up Seth was still holding me as my scream woke him up.

"Are you alright?"

"I had a nightmare that Dean, Roman and you weren't here when I woke up as I was so scared that something happened to you guys."

"We are here with you, and since your up let's go out for breakfast."

We went where Roman and Dean were, and we went out to eat breakfast. I told Dean and Roman what I dreamed about, and they assured me as well as I smile. We went back to the hotel, and they got ready as I went back to sleep on the couch. I didn't even know that Dean and Roman left when I woke up, and Seth was fixing him and me lunch. I looked over at the clock, and it was noon as I must have been real tired if I slept through Dean and Roman leaving to go to the arena.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I sat up on the couch and pulled the covers on me because I was cold. I looked over at Seth and spoke.

"I must have slept through Dean and Roman leaving for the house show, and I am so sorry I was just so tired."

"It is alright they understood, and they knew you needed your rest."

I got up and walked over to the table. I sat down, and we ate our lunch.

"This is so good, and I am glad you're here."

"I have a bag packed just in case our daughter decides to make an early arrival."

I got up to throw my plate in the trash when I saw a puddle of water on the floor.

"Seth."

Seth made his way to me, and knew it was time to go. He got the bag, and we left the hotel to head to the hospital in a taxi since Roman and Dean had the van. He called Dean and told him that he and Roman needed to meet us at the hospital since my water broke since I was going into labor. The taxi got there, and we got out. He helped in in a wheelchair and rolled me inside.

"Help, my fianc e's water broke, and she is going into labor she is only six months pregnant as I am the father."

A nurse came to us and rolled me to the delivery room as Seth came inside of the room. The nurse helped me get into the hospital gown, and into the bed. Seth sat down in the chair and took my hand.

"I will be right here, and Dean as well as Roman are on their way here."

"I can't believe our daughter wants to come now with me being just six months pregnant." "What if she is born prematurely?"

"It will be alright, and she will have two loving parents as we can pull through anything our love is that strong."

I can feel a contraction, and I screamed as I squeezed Seth's hand.

"Do you want me to give you something for the pain?"

"No, I want to have the baby the natural way even through the pain it is my first one."

"Alright, I will go get the doctor then we can deliver this baby."

Dean and Roman get there and are waiting in the waiting room.

"It is a good thing Seth had the bag already packed, and he was ready for something like this to happen."

"Yeah, it sure was, and now the little girl will be in this world."

The doctor came in, and I was almost dilated enough to deliver the baby as I couldn't wait to hold Seth and my daughter in my arms for the very first time. It seemed to take forever, and when I was ready I really held Seth's hand.

"Alright, push."

I pushed and pushed until the baby was born, and I took a deep breath. The doctor smacked her on her ass, and she cried out. She had the nurse take her to have her cleaned up right over Seth cut the cord. She was born prematurely, and that worried me.

"She will have to stay in the hospital until she is the right weight."

The nurse bought her back wrapped in a pink blanket, and a pink hat. She put her in my arms, and I smiled seeing her sleeping. She opened her eyes, and she looked at Seth and me.  
"Hey little one I am your mom, and this is your dad, and we both love you so much."

"Do you know what your going to name her?" the doctor said.

"Not really, but I think we should go with Elsa Rose Lopez."

"I love that name, and that is what her name will be."

The doctor wrote the name down on a clip board and went out to tell Dean and Roman. They came into the room carrying bags with them, and they looked at Elsa.

"Aw, she is so precious like you sis."

"We got her some gifts from the gift shop when we got here."

I hand her over to Seth, and he held her close to him.

"She has our eyes sweetheart."

It was time for me to feed her, so Seth gave her back to me.

"Alright, let's go to the caf to give them time alone as they need to rest."

They left, and I fed Elsa. I got fixed back up, and we fell asleep when they came back inside the room.  
"Aw, they are tired, and Elsa has to stay in the hospital until she is the right weight she was born prematurely." She said.  
Dean picked up Elsa, and Roman made up a bed in a box on the window seat in the room. Seth covered me up with the sheet and kissed my lips while I rested. Dean put Elsa in the bed, and she went back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 I woke up, and saw Seth sitting in the chair next to the bed holding my hand in his.

"Hey, it is about time you woke up it is morning."

"I am hungry."

Seth smiled, and pulled the tray over my bed. He sent a plate of hot food on the table, and I opened it. It had scrabbled eggs, toast, bacon, and pancakes even coffee to drink.  
"I love it, and I will enjoy it."

"I made it at the house this morning and brought you a plate. "I warmed it up, and you didn't have anything good on your tray I checked nothing that you really liked." Seth said.  
"Where are Dean and Roman?"

"They took Elsa for a walk around the hospital giving you time to sleep." "She woke up before you, and Dean fed her a bottle of milk as Roman burped her." Seth said.  
I ate my food, and it was so good. I finished it, and Seth put it in the bag he had it in as Dean as well as Roman come in as Elsa slept in Dean's arms I smiled.

"Aw, she is so sweet as I still can't believe she is here."

"We wanted to give you time to rest and didn't want to wake you up."

"How was our breakfast sis?"

"It was really good, and thanks for bringing me something."

"The doctor said you can leave, and it will be a few days before we can bring Elsa home."

I sighed and knew that it was going to be hard not having Elsa home with us.

"We have a surprise for you when we get back to the house, and since we have time off we all can spend time together."

"I can't wait to see this surprise."

The nurse came in, and I signed the release papers. Roman and Dean left as Seth helped me get my clothes on. We left the room, and I handed Elsa over to the nurse after kissing her on her forehead. We left the hospital and headed home. Dean pulled into the driveway and parks the car. We got out and went inside. It felt good to be home, and Seth put a blindfold on me, and lend me to a room. He turned on the light and took the blindfold off me as I couldn't believe it.

"OMG a nursey for Elsa, and this is a wonderful surprise thank you guys so much for doing this."

Seth, Roman and Dean set up a nursey in the house for Elsa. I cried happy tears, and I loved it as well as Elsa will when we can bring her home. I hugged my brother, and kissed Dean and Seth.  
"You are welcome, and we wanted to do something for you as it can be used for both boys and girls." Dean said.  
We went to the living room and sat on the couch. Seth put in a movie, and we watched it. I looked at the picture of all of us with Elsa at the hospital before we came home, and I put it in a frame. I put it down on the coffee table, and we celebrated the birth of Elsa as I am happy that she is in this world.

"I love our little girl Seth."

"I love her as well."

"Do you want to try for a baby Dean?"

"Sure, I do want to get started now."

"Sounds good to me."

Dean and I went upstairs and made out more then one time. Hopefully Dean and I get to have a boy, and Elsa will have someone to play with. All of us went to sleep that night as we were all tired. I couldn't wait to see Elsa tomorrow since we were going to the hospital to visit with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up and walks inside of the bathroom. I took a pregnancy test and waited for the result. Dean, Seth and Roman were still asleep, and I didn't want to wake them. It was time for the result to show up, and I picked it up. I frowned and walks out of there. Dean was sitting on the bed and could see the sadness in my eyes.

"What is wrong babe?"

"It is nothing sweetie, and I just want to take a walk."

I got dressed and left the room. Dean went inside of the bathroom and saw the result.

"Now I see what is wrong."

He went where Roman and Seth were, and they let him in the room.

"Where is my sister?"

"She went for a walk, and I think this has something to do with it."

He handed the test to Roman, and he looked at it.

"Come on, we have to find her."

They left and searched for me. I wasn't there, and they took a cab to the hospital. They saw me sitting in the waiting room in tears, and Seth stopped them.

"I will go talk to her, and you two go to Elsa's room we will meet you there."

Dean and Roman went where Elsa was, and Seth walks over to me. He sits down beside me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"We saw the result, and it will be alright as you and Dean can try again."

"Thanks for understanding, and I just couldn't stay there it hurt to much."

We went where Elsa is, and I couldn't look at Dean. I held Elsa, and a few more days we got to take her home. I avoided Dean the whole time, and Roman walks over to me.

"Come on, sis you can't keep avoiding Dean as you two will have a baby I know it."

"I am just hurting that I wasn't this time, and I can't face him not now I just need time."

Dean kept wondering why I wasn't coming around him and knew that I was sad.

"What can I do to make her happy?" "

"She is hurt, and it may take time to get over not being able to get pregnant by you."

"I just hope she wants to try again, and I want to have a baby with her."

Dean, Seth and Roman went to their rooms in the house. Seth laid Elsa in the crib in the nursey, and she went to sleep. I laid down on the bed and cried myself to sleep. Dean wanted to comfort me, but he knew I needed time to be alone hopefully it won't be long before we try again I just wasn't ready yet as I couldn't tell him that I was way to sad for that. Morning came, and they were up even Elsa. I was still sleeping and didn't feel like getting up.

"We should just let her rest, and I just want her to talk to me."

"She will, and yeah she needs the rest."

I didn't get up at all, and the sun shone in the room the next morning as I woke up. I got up and took a shower. I put on clean clothes and walked in the kitchen. I fixed me something to eat, and Dean walks in the room. I looked away from him, and the tears hit harder.

"Sweetheart I want to talk to you."

"I am not ready sweetie, and just give me a few more days."

I took off in the room and laid down on the bed as I cried into my pillow. I didn't come out until noon and ate in silence as it hurt me to say what I did to Dean still I was hurting just as much as he was. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I didn't know when I was going to be able to talk to Dean without going off on him, and I heard the car leave. Dean and I were left in the house along since Seth and Roman took Elsa and went somewhere now we would have to talk to each other. I took a deep breath and went into the living room. I sat down beside him, and we looked at each other.

"It looks like we have to talk now since we are here alone."

"Yeah, it sure looks like it as we better get this over with."

"Look I understand why your sad but come on we can try again." I want to have a baby with you, and we can do that now if you want."

"I know I shouldn't have pushed you away like I did, and your right we can try again at the time I wasn't ready now I am."

Dean and I went up to the bedroom and make out even more passionate. We weren't going to stop until the result showed up different. We were sleeping by the Seth and Roman came back with Elsa, and Seth came to check on us. He covered us up and went back where Roman was after he put Elsa down for a nap.

"Where are they?"

"They are in the bedroom asleep, and it was a good idea to leave them here alone that way something could happen between them."

We didn't get up until noon and went in there in clean clothes.

"Well, look who decided to finally come out of the bedroom."

"Oh, shut up bro, and you're not funny."

"Leave them alone Roman, and they had a rough day just look at them."

"Don't make me put you on the couch tonight Sethie."

"Oh, you got told."

I shook my head and fixed something to eat for us. We ate, and we heard Elsa crying. I went to her room and picked her up. I changed her diaper and put her back in the crib. I ran into the bathroom and took another pregnancy test hoping this time it shows that I am indeed pregnant by Dean. I waited, and finally it was done. I picked it up and scared to look at it I ran to where they were as I handed it to Dean.

"You read it I can't."

"It says that you are indeed pregnant, so we are going to have a baby."

I ended up passing out, and they ran to my side. I was breathing, and I was unconscious. Seth called the ambulance, and Roman got Elsa. The ambulance came and put me on a stretcher. Seth got in the back with me, and Dean rode with Roman to the hospital. I was rolled inside, and they followed. I was put in a room, and the doctor ran tests on me.

"I am so worried, and I had no idea that this was going to happen."

"She will be alright, and it shocked her that is going to have your baby."

I was put in recovery, and the doctor went to talk to them.

"How is my sister doc?"

"She is doing alright, and she has lost some blood also she is dehydrated luckily she wasn't hurt worse." "You can go see her now she is just recovering, but it might take a while for her to come to."

Dean, Seth and Roman came into my room, and I was sleeping. Seth took the chair by the bed and took my hand as they were worried about me. I was shocked and wasn't ready for that as all they could do is wait for me to come to. Dean is holding Elsa, and they don't leave my side.  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It took a few days before I came to, and I saw them in the room. I blinked my eyes and watched as they woke up as they didn't leave the hospital they stayed with me.  
"Your awake sis, and it is about time." Roman said.

"What happened?"

"You found out you was pregnant by me, and you passed out."

"I am glad you guys are here, and where is Seth."

"He went to get us something to eat, and he should be back soon."

"You had us worried, and you lost some blood and was dehydrated."

Seth came back with breakfast and handed it out to us. We ate, and Dean pushed the call button to let the doctor and nurse know that I was awake. The doctor came in and checked my vitals.  
"They are getting better, and I am still going to give you liquids to get you from being dehydrated." The doctor said.

He left the room, and we finished eating. I took a deep breath and picked up the glass of milk as I drunk it.

"What do you guys say about me competing in the ring?"

"If that is something that you want I am a trainer, so I could train you."

"It would be after I have this baby and get into shape." "I am really want to do this, and I can still manage you guys."

"Dean and I can help train you as well, and this will be great cause you can become the Women's Champion."

There was no word when I will be getting released. They took turns staying with me at night, and I rested when I could. Morning came, and I got to leave. I signed the release papers, and we were going to the house.

"How about we stop by a wedding chapel and get married."

"Sounds good, and we have been engaged seems like a very long time."

Roman pulled up to a chapel, and all of us got out. We went inside, and Seth as well as I signed the marriage certificate. The preacher had us go down the aisle, and Dean and Roman were the witnesses.

"Do you Seth take Tammy as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Tammy take Seth as your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, and you may kiss the bride."

Seth and I shared a passionate kiss, and Dean and Roman clapped. We placed the wedding rings on, and we left. Elsa slept in Roman's arms, and we finally got home.

"Will you marry me Tammy?"

"Yes, I will marry you Dean."

He placed a ring on my other finger, and we all watched a movie. Roman took Elsa to the nursey, and we got ready for bed. I laid down between Dean and Seth, and Roman slept in the other room. We all went to sleep, and morning came. We got up and ate breakfast. I started having morning sickness with this baby, and it wouldn't be long before Dean and I found out what we are going to have.

"What do you think you want this time?"

"I want a boy this time, and that will be great."

I gave Elsa a bath and dried her. I put her stuff on her and put her in clean clothes. We left the house and is going to Iowa to see Seth's parents since they wanted to see their granddaughter. I sat in the back with Seth, and Elsa slept in her car seat.

"This is going to be fun, and it is about time we went to Davenport, Iowa."

"Yeah, when they called to say they wanted to meet Elsa I couldn't tell them no." "I also giving them a picture of our wedding, and they already love you when I introduced you to them." Seth said.

I laid my head on Seth's shoulder, and fell asleep. Dean was in the passenger seat, and Roman drove.

"Congrats on the engagement Dean."

"Thank you, Seth."

"Your welcome, Dean."

We finally got there, and Roman parks the car. We all got out, and Seth carried Elsa as we went to the door. I knocked on the door, and we were let inside. I hugged them both, and even my Brother-In-Law.

"Mom and dad will be down in a few minutes."

"It is great that we came here, and it is good to see you bro."

Seth and Brandon's parents came down, and Seth handed Elsa over to his mom. We all went into the dinning room, and we were going to eat supper with them. We were staying a few days with them. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 My water ended up breaking, and I was rushed back to the hospital. Dean is in the delivery room with me, and I held his hand tight as I pushed as the baby boy was born.

"What would you like to name your son?"

"I think we would like to name him Luke Jacob Good."

"That is a great name, and that is his name."

The doctor wrote his name down, and the nurse took him to get him cleaned up. He was brought back to the room and handed to me. Roman and Seth walk in the room, and Luke had his eyes open.  
"He is precious sis." Roman said.

"Thanks bro, and I am glad he is here."

Seth is holding Elsa, and she looks at Luke.

"He is your half brother Elsa."

Elsa smiled, and I handed Luke to Dean.

"This is your uncle Roman, and that is Seth and your half sister Elsa."

Luke was born right, and we got to take him home the very next day. The nursery now had two cribs in it, and one side was painted pink for Elsa and the other side was painted blue for Luke. I slept the rest of the afternoon since I was tired, and Roman came to check on me.

"Are you feeling alright sis?"

"Yeah, I am bro I am just tired."

Seth and I spent time with Elsa, and she looks at both of us.

"Dada."

"She said her first word."

"Yeah, she sure did."

We took off somewhere and went inside the place. The preacher looks at Dean and me, and the ceremony started.

"Do you Dean take Tammy as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Tammy take Dean as your husband?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife, and you may kiss the bride."

We shared a kiss and put the wedding rings on as Seth and Roman clapped. We left and went home.

"Now I have both of you as my Brother-In-Laws, and this is great."

"Yeah, you sure do as this is going to be fun."

We put Elsa and Luke down for their nap, and we watched a movie. Roman walks inside of the kitchen to fix us something to eat as we were getting hungry.

"One of us will stay with you when we go back to work."

"That sounds good to me."

They got Luke and Elsa and went into the kitchen. We put them in their highchairs, and we ate. Dean and I fed Elsa and Luke, and we put them back down as they went right back to sleep. Roman and Seth would be the first ones going back to work, and Dean was going to stay with me to take care of Luke and Elsa. Seth, Dean and I wasn't ready to tell the company that we were married yet, so we would announce it when we got ready.

"We love you baby."

"I love you both 2."

I went to lay down and was happy to be married to both Dean and Seth. They would join me later, and Roman stayed up. They would get up before I did, and it was noon time before I came into the kitchen to get something to eat. I sat with them in the living room for a while and yawned. I went back to bed, and they kept checking on me to make sure I was alright. Roman and Seth went back to work, and Dean didn't leave my side. He took care of Luke and Elsa while I rested, and they came home after the show was over. They helped Dean, and I didn't even get up as they knew I needed a break.  



	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dean walks in the bedroom and shook me.

"Baby, come on it is time to wake up."

I didn't respond to him, and he is getting scared.

"Call 911, and something isn't right."

Roman called 911, and the ambulance came. They put me on a stretcher, and Dean rode with me as Roman and Seth took Elsa and Luke with me as they followed the ambulance to the hospital. They sat in the waiting room, and the doctor checked me out. He came out to where they were, and they looked worried.

"Tammy is going to have to have surgery, and she is bleeding inside as I can stop it." "When she had Luke, it did something to her, and that is why she isn't responding right now." "She will make it, and I might have to keep her to keep watch before releasing her."

"Thank you for letting us know, and we are so worried about her."

The doctor started the surgery while I was still out, and I was later rolled into a room as I survived as I needed to rest as the doctor told them they could come see me. They came in my room, and Seth sat in the chair by my bed as Dean took the other chair on the other side.

"We are right here when you wake up sweetie."

A few hours later I opened my eyes and looks at them as I smiled a bit.

"What happened?"

"When you had Luke, it did something to you, and you were bleeding inside that you required surgery." "The doctor will have to keep you here and keep watch before releasing you to see if it doesn't happen again."

"I didn't mean to worry you guys.

"It isn't your fault, and we didn't know it was going to happen as you survived that is all that matters."

Luke is sleeping in Dean's arms, and Elsa is sleeping in Seth's arms. They visited me when Dean was aloud to stay the night with me, and I slept through the night while Dean watched me. We found out it would be 5 days I would have to stay, then I would be let go. They would have to miss work, and I felt bad that they had to because of me. They took turns staying with me until it was time for me to leave when the doctor found out I would be alright. He gave me some medicine to take to make sure it doesn't happen again, and Dean had to sign the release papers. They took me home, and I laid down on the couch after taking a pill with water.

"I am glad to have her home."

"Me 2 Seth."

I got up later, and we went to get something to eat. I took another pill, and I stayed up with them.

"I am sorry you guys have to miss work because of me."

"It is alright, and the company understands we won't get in trouble."

We went to bed and wore up the next morning. Roman decided to fix us breakfast instead of us going out to eat at a restaurant, and it was good. We watched a movie, and Seth gave me my morning pill. Dean, Roman and Seth took care of Luke and Elsa as they let me rest. They checked on me, and I woke up when it was time for lunch that Dean made as we even watched another movie before it was time for Raw to start. We would watch it, and I knew they missed it even though they acted like the didn't. Seth would fix us supper, and Dean gave me my pill before bed. We played board games before we went to bed for the night, and I kept waking up as I looked up at the ceiling as I laid between Dean and Seth. I got up and went into the kitchen. I fixed me some warm milk and sits on the couch as I watched TV. I ended up falling asleep on the couch and didn't know Seth got up. He sits down by the couch in a chair and held my hand as I squeezed it to let him know that I was right there as he stayed by my side the rest of the night.  



	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Seth watched me sleep, and I started tossing and turning as I screamed which caused Seth to get out of the chair right to my side on the couch.

"No, stay away from me." "Don't you get it I moved on, and you are not getting me back like ever."

"Sweetie, come on your having a nightmare."

I forced my eyes to open, and tears were streaming down my face. The loud screaming woke Dean and Roman up, and they were there as well. This was the first time in a long time that I had nightmares of my ex boyfriend, and I just haven't gotten around to telling them about it. I flung tight to Seth, and he tried to calm me down by rubbing my back.

"It is alright, and we are right here." "Do you want to tell us what that was all about?"

The question hit me hard, and all I could do is cry harder. I wanted to tell them, but it still hurt. I wanted it to be gone, and even though I moved on it still haunted me as I woke up screaming in tears a lot of times as I wiped the tears away. I looked at them, and they desered to know as I tried to tell them without doing what I was doing.

"I - uh - want to tell you." "I was in a very bad relationship - He was abusive, and when I got out I keep having nightmares of the whole thing." "He threatened to kill me, and I am so glad I met you guys."

"What is his name sis?"

"F inn - Balor."

When I said that Seth's eyes turned into flames, and I figured he knew him since his face told the story.

"That asshole is going to pay for that, and I hate him as he is the worst friend ever." "I am glad I am no longer friends with him, and I should have taking care of him a very long time ago."

Aw, Seth is being so protective it is so cute. I am going to have to get used to this side of him, and Dean chuckled a bit. I stopped crying, and I took a deep breath. Seth was fuming, and it was a good thing Luke and Elsa could sleep through the noise since they are very tired as they need their beauty sleep. I took a few deep breaths, and Dean was not happy with how my ex could have hurt me even Roman I don't blame them one bit.

"He will pay for doing that to you, and you have us now he won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"That is good, and I can't believe I didn't tell you guys this earlier."

"We understand you didn't want to remember it, and sis we make sure your safe."

I was happy that they was going to make Finn pay, and even it was way before I got with Dean and Seth I am glad to have them protecting me. Finn had no idea what he has done, and now he has three angry men that is going to teach him a lesson he won't be forgetting for a very long time. I got up, and took a shower. I came out in clean clothes, and we left to get something to eat. We came back, and I went to the bedroom to lay down while they took care of Elsa and Luke.  
"I can't stand seeing her cry, and just wait until I see Finn I am punching him right in his mouth." Seth said.  
"Yeah, I know he will pay for what he put Tammy through." "We should make know that we are the ones she is with now, and that he will never take her from us." Dean said.  
I slept better that time, and I held onto my Seth and Dean dolls that they gave me in the hospital. They worked on the plan to make Finn pay, and Roman came to check on me. I turned over, and he left the room. He let Dean and Seth know that I am doing alright, and Dean and Seth put Luke and Elsa down for their nap. Dean walks in the room, and sits down by me as he watched me sleep. Seth came in later, and got on the other side of me.  
"We won't anyone hurt you anymore, and we love you so much." Dean whispered.  
Seth laid down by me, and wrapped his arms around me. Dean covers us up, and left the room as he went where Roman was. They watched TV, and I felt safe in Seth's arms. He watched me sleep for awhile before he fell asleep hodling me close, and in the morning he got up before I did because I was so tired from the nightmare that he let me rest as long as I wanted. Seth helped Dean and Roman with a surprise they were doing for me, and they kept checking up on me which I didn't mind. With the three of them protecting me I would be just fine, and I turned over again as good dreams were showed mostly of Dean and Seth.  



End file.
